Verräterischer Schmuck
'' "The dark Age Buch II" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' M'ittwoch 31.01.1089, lange stand der acht jährige Junge vor dem Haufen Asche und einigen wenigen Resten verkohlten Holzes. Er wartet mit eisigem Gesicht bis die letzten Schaulustigen den Kirchenplatz verlassen hatten und trat dann mit einer Schatulle an den verbrannten Scheiterhaufen heran. Sorgsam füllte er etwas Ache in das Gefäß und schloss es. Nun rollten die Tränen über die Wangen des Kindes und Torin Haraldson kniete nieder. Er würde diesen Tag nie vergessen an dem seine Mutter auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde. Die Trauer wurde zu Hoffnungslosigkeit und eine unvorstellbare Leere füllte das Herz des Jungen. Seine Mutter stammte aus einem fremden Volk doch hatte sie sofort den Marien Kult angenommen und ihren Sohn danach erzogen. Dennoch wurde sie vor vier Tagen von den Schergen der Stadt verhaftet und dem Bischof vorgeführt. Es folgte kein Prozess denn im Haus fanden sie hinreichend Beweise für die Anschuldigungen. Schriften und kleine Götzen welche sich zuvor nicht im Hause befanden. Torin war schockiert da er wusste, dass diese Gegenstände nicht seiner Mutter gehörten. Sie konnte die Sprache der Schriftstücke weder lesen noch schreiben. Jemand musste diese Dinge im Haus versteckt haben, während er in der Schule und seine Mutter auf dem Markt war. Unter Tränen rannte Torin nach Hause und rollte sich in seinem Bett zusammen. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu schließen da sofort die Bilder der letzten Stunden wie ein Feuer aufflammten. Er raffte sich mühselig auf und schleppte sich in das völlig verwüstete Esszimmer. In einer Ecke lag etwas auf dem Boden, eine Silbermünze oder ein kleines Schmuckstück seiner Mutter. Der Junge hob es auf und musterte die schlichte Kette mit ihren Symbolen. Er kannte keines dieser und die Trauer wurde erneut verstärkt. In einer Sekunde zur anderen verwandelte sich die von Trauer genährte Leere in Hass und Zorn. Das Kinderherz wurde jetzt mit einem Gedanken konfrontiert, den es vorher nicht gekannt hatte. '''''Rache Torin würde die Person finden, welche seine Mutter auf den Scheiterhaufen brachte. Diese Kette war der Schlüssel. Verräterischer Schmuck center|750px Prolog; D'ie Wagenkolonne verließ Blütenhügel am Mittwochabend den 31.01.1109 mit guter Laune und prall gefüllten Beuteln. Das meiste Geld des Tages hatten die Zigeuner ehrlich durch ihre Kunststücke verdient. Doch auch der ein oder andere Geldbeutel fand auf anderem Wege einen neuen Besitzer. Sie sangen laut, machten Witze über die fettleibigen Bürger und den spießigen Adel. So schenkten sie dem Reiter der ihnen mit einem kleinen Abstand folgte keine Beachtung oder nur ein hämisches Grinsen. Erst als die Sonne ganz untergegangen war fühlten sich die Zigeuner nicht mehr so sicher. Obwohl der Reiter verschwunden war, sank die gute Laune einer bedrohlichen Stimmung. So hielten die Männer und Frauen die Messer griffbereit. Sie sangen jetzt nur noch leise Lieder und einem geübten Ohr viel sofort die Wachsamkeit auf. Nachtwachen wechselten sich ab bis der Morgen anbrach. Zur Erleichterung der Zigeuner waren sie noch vollzählig. Die Wagen setzten ihren Weg fort und bald führte die gut ausgebaute Handelsroute mitten durch den Wald. Wieder legte sich die Besorgnis über die Männer und Frauen. Eine wollte sogar den Schatten eines Reiters gesehen haben. Da war der Schatten wieder zu sehen. Für kurze Zeit blickte sie verängstigt in das Unterholz. Dem Tempo zu folge musste der mysteriöse Reiter auf einem parallel laufenden Weg unterwegs sein. Jetzt war der Schatten erneut verschwunden. D'''ie Nervosität der Zigeuner nahm deutlich zu. Der Wald schien kein Ende zu nehmen und die Herzen der Gruppe rasten. Jetzt war das Schnauben eines Pferdes zu hören das rasch näher kam. Einer der Männer auf dem letzten Wagen legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne und zielte nach hinten auf den Weg. Die Schatten der Bäume erschwerten das erkennen der Gefahr und der Reiter kam immer näher. Jetzt konnte der Zigeuner den Verfolger erkennen und erschauderte. Ein Ritter in schwarzer Rüstung donnerte direkt auf ihn zu. Der Mann zielte sorgfältig und ließ die Sehne los. Der Pfeil sauste auf den Verfolger zu. Der Ritter schien genau zu wissen was zu tun war. Er änderte die Haltung seines Schildes so das der Pfeil abglitt und im Unterholz verschwand. Wieder und wieder zielte und schoss der Zigeuner. Keiner der Pfeile richtete einen Schaden an. Entweder glitten sie ab oder wurden abgelenkt. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Ritter den Wagen überholt. Der Zigeuner zog zwei Wurfmesser und eilte wieder zum Kutschbock. Dort kippte gerade sein Gefährte ohne Kopf zur Seite. Hastig kletterte der Zigeuner auf den Bock und ergriff die Zügel. Mit mühe schaffte er es den Wagen auf dem Weg zuhalten bis der schwarze Reiter erneut erschien. Das schwarze Ross brach aus dem Unterholz und die Kriegslanze traf den Mann beim vorbeireiten. Die Wucht des Stoßes schleuderte den Zigeuner vom Kutchbock auf den Weg. Die Rippen schmerzten als der Mann sich aufrappelte. Zu seinem Entsetzen hatten die Pferde mit dem Planwagen das Weite gesucht und der schwarze Reiter sein Tier gewendet. Mit vollem Galopp hielt der schwarze Ritter auf den Zigeuner am Boden zu. Dieser warf seine Wurfmesser doch wieder vergebens. Er traf doch die Rüstung schützte den düsteren Angreifer gegen jegliche Verletzungen. Der Mann drehte sich um und wollte sich durch einen Sprung ins Dickicht retten. Der Ritter vollzog den Streich beim vorbeireiten und drehte erneut das Pferd. ''Nachwort E'in paar Schritte torkelte der enthauptet Körper noch bevor er zusammen sackte. Der Kopf rollte über den Boden und blieb einige Meter neben dem Körper liegen. Die Augen im entsetzten erstarrt. '''''Kapitel 1: Die letzten Zwei... A'm Donnerstag den 1.02.1109 war die Taverne gut besucht. Der Wirt hatte mehr als alle Hände voll zu tun. Die Gennter Bürger tratschten über alles und jeden, doch ein Thema dominierte die Taverne. Heute morgen hatten die Jäger des Dorfes zunächst eine lose Gruppe Pferde entdeckt. Später fanden sie dann die sieben Planwagen und auch die Leichen. Die Jäger hatten die zwölf toten Zigeuner mit dem Leichenkarren abholen und ins Dorf bringen lassen. Die Gennter wussten von früheren Tagen das Wegelagerer Opfer unter den Händlern forderten. Doch diese Leichenfunde stellten etwas anderes da. Zwölf Leichen ohne Kopf und keine Spuren eines Raubes. Die Erzählungen der Leute wechselten zwischen absurden Ideen und Gruselgeschichten. Eine Waldbäuerin berichtete sogar von einem Kopflosen Reiter. Wieder ein Holzfäller wollte gesehen haben wie ein Schatten aus einem Baum sprang und dann feste Gestalt annahm. Nur eines hatten alle Geschichten gemeinsam, einen schwarzen Reiter der seinen Opfern den Kopf abschlug. „Wann wird der Enthauptet das nächste mal zuschlagen?“ fragte einer der Männer in einer Gesprächsrunde, „die Jäger meinen das er schon heute Nacht neue Opfer fordern könnte.“ Falko leerte seinen Becher Honigwein und hörte weiter den Leuten zu. Die Geschichten amüsierten den Ritter und er freute sich über die rege Fantasie der Erzähler. Nun ja dachte er leise und bestellte einen zweiten Becher, so gefürchtet zu werden hat schon etwas. Nach dem er auch den Becher geleert und bezahlt hatte, stand Falko auf und verließ die Taverne. Er band das Pferd los und stieg in den Sattel. Mit leichtem Galopp ritt er aus dem Dorf. S'''ein Reiseziel war jetzt Birkrabein. Die Stadt stellte die vorletzte Etappe seines Rachefeldzuges da. Vier Jahre lang hatte er die Zigeunersippe gesucht, gefunden und gnadenlos gejagt. Bis auf zwei Zigeunerinnen war niemand mehr am Leben, der Schuld am Schicksal seiner Mutter trug. Doch gerade die letzten Zwei stellten ein besonderes Problem da. Anders als viele Zigeunerinnen hatten sie es in den Kreis des Adels geschafft. Wenn gleich sie nur Mätressen mächtiger Herren waren, so genossen sie dennoch deren Schutz. Das wusste Falko Schwarzenschwinge nur zu gut. Er kannte die Welt des Adels aus der Zeit als er noch Knappe war. Jetzt musste er sich wieder in Geduld üben bis sich eine Möglichkeit bot. In der Abenddämmerung wollte der Ritter sein Nachtlager in einer kleinen Kapelle einrichten. Diese lag unweit der Straße und bot Schutz vor Wind und Wetter. Hinter dem kleinen Bauwerk fand er ein angebundenes Pferd. Er war also nicht der Erst, welcher auf die gleiche Idee gekommen war. Zwischen zwei Bänken richtete Falko einen Schlafplatz her und wollte sich hinlegen. „Wer sind sie?“ fragte eine Frauenstimme müde aber neugierig. „Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge“ erwiderter der Ritter wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte, „wie ist ihr Name?“ „Alexandra Van Galen,“ antwortete die Frauenstimme immer noch müde, „ich war auf der Durchreise.“ „Was ist ihr Ziel und warum reist eine Tochter adligen Blutes allein?“ erkundigte sich der Ritter, „wurden sie von ihren Begleitern getrennt?“ „Nein,“ meinte die Frauenstimme jetzt etwas wacher, „ich reise alleine.“ „Dann noch eine gute Nacht,“ sprach Falko und legte sich schlafen. Am Morgen des 2.02.1109 wurde der Ritter durch den Duft von frischem Tee geweckt. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Frau noch da und hatte für sie Tee gekocht. „Das Feuer habe ich neben der Kapelle gemacht,“ lächelte die Frau und ließ sich auf der Bank neben den Bechern nieder, „ich dachte ihr währt schon vor mir abgereist?“ „Das habe ich auch von ihnen gedacht,“ meinte Falko freundlich und bedankte sich für den Tee. Das die junge Frau Männerkleider trug störte den Ritter nicht, da er schon des öfteren Frauen unter Waffen gesehen hatte. Die Qualität des Stoffes und der Nähte bestätigte das sie von Adel war. „Was verschlägt sie alleine auf die Reise zu gehen?“ erkundigte sich Falko und begann seinen Schlafplatz zusammen zu räumen, „es ist für eine Frau nicht ungefährlich alleine zu reisen.“ „'''W'em sagen sie das?“ lachte die junge Frau, „doch bin ich seit drei Jahren alleine und auf mich selbst gestellt.“ „Was ist euch widerfahren?“ fragte der Ritter mit leiser Stimme, „sie müssen mir nicht antworten, wenn ihnen danach ist.“ „Über etwas zu reden hilft damit um zugehen,“ erwiderte Alexandra Van Galen und packte ihre letzten Sachen zusammen, „besonders wenn man alleine ist.“ „Vor drei Jahren verheiratete mein Vater mich an den Baron von Birkrabein,“ sprach die junge Frau leise, „doch die Ehe hielt nur bis zum Morgen nach der Hochzeitsnacht.“ „Der Baron verstieß mich wegen einer anderen,“ fuhr Alexandra fort ohne ihr Gesicht zu verziehen, „er ließ die Ehe am Tage danach sofort annullieren.“ „Den Rest können sie sich sicher denken,“ beendete die junge Frau, „meiner Unschuld beraubt, konnte mein Vater mich nicht mehr nach seinen Wünschen verheiraten.“ „Er schickte sie mit einer entsprechenden Mitgift zu einem Kloster,“ schlussfolgerte Falko während er hinter sich und Alexandra die Kapellentür zuzog, „doch sie schlugen einen eigenen Weg ein.“ Frau Van Galen nickte und stieg auf ihr Pferd, „mein Reiseziel ist Birkrabein, drei Jahre habe ich gewartet und nun werde ich mich rächen.“ Schweigend ritt Falko neben der jungen Frau den Weg entlang. Sollte er ihr sagen das Rache auch ihn nach Birkrabein führte? „Was würden sie tun,“ meinte der Ritter ernst, „wenn ich ihnen helfen würde?“ Alexandra runzelte die Stirn und sah kurz zu Falko herüber, „warum solltet ihr mich bei meiner Rache unterstützen wollen?“ „Weil es auch Rache ist,“ sprach der Ritter mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, „die mich erwägt nach Birkrabein zu reisen.“'' ''Kapitel 2: Wie ein Hund der vor dem Bett... „'''W'as hat der Baron ihnen angetan?“ erkundigte sich Alexandra bestärkt, „hat euch den Sold verweigert?“ „Es ist nicht der Baron den ich zur Rechenschaft ziehen will,“ erwiderte Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge bedächtig, „vielmehr möchte ich dessen Geliebte töten.“ „Ach was?!“ entglitt es der jungen Frau, „hat sie euch mit dem Drecksack betrogen?“ „Schlimmer,“ meinte der Ritter und legte die Stirn in Falten, „ihre Sippe hat meine Mutter auf den Scheiterhaufen gebracht.“ „Das tut mir leid,“ sprach Alexandra nachdenklich, „warum hatten sie das getan?“ „Das weiß ich nicht,“ bedauerte Falko mit leisem Ton, „sie haben es mir nie gesagt.“ „Auch wenn ich sie stundenlang folterte,“ ärgerte sich der Ritter, „schwiegen sie über die Gründe.“ „Wenn ich schon keine Antworten bekam,“ beendete Falko wieder mit freundlicher Stimme, „so bekam ich zumindest meine Rache.“ Die Stadtmauern von Birkrabein kamen langsam näher. „Möchtet ihr das der Baron stirbt?“ wollte der Ritter wissen. „Nein, ich möchte das sein Herz leidet,“ betonte Alexandra Van Galen entschlossen, „ich möchte das er jegliche Freude am Leben verliert.“ „Eure Rache ist noch grausamer als die meine,“ kicherte Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, „doch ließe es sich allzu gut mit meiner Rache verbinden.“ Die zwei Reiter erreichten die Stadt am frühen Abend. Sofort suchten sie ein Gasthaus auf wo sie zwei Zimmer mieteten wollten. Doch an diesem Freitag war nur noch ein Zimmer frei. Etwas widerwillig teilten sich Falko und Alexandra sich es. Sie schlief im Bett und er daneben. „Das Problem an dieser Mätresse ist,“ ärgerte sich der Ritter beim Abendessen, „dass sie immer in der Nähe des Barons zu finden ist.“ „Wie wollt ihr sie raus locken?“ fragte Alexandra während sie sich hinter einer Trennwand umzog, „selbst wenn es euch gelänge, wir wollt ihr an sie heran kommen?“ „Soweit habe ich noch nicht gedacht,“ erwiderte Falko und rührte in seinem Becher Tee, „ich muss morgen erst einige Dinge über das Turnier in Erfahrung bringen.“ Nachdem auch Falko sich umgezogen hatte, löschte er die Lichter und legte sich auf seinen Schlafplatz neben dem Bett. Ein wenig fühlte er sich wie ein Hund der vor dem Bett seiner Herrin schlief.'' A'ls wohlhabender Bürger getarnt erkundet Falko am nächsten Tag die Stadt. Birkrabein bot dem Betrachter ein edles Bild und keine Hinweise von Armut. Doch zählte sie nicht zu den reichsten Städten der alten Welt. Doch wusste der Ritter auch, dass Reichtum nicht immer gleich gestellt mit Wohlstand war. Die meisten Häuser waren dreistöckig errichtet. Das Erdgeschoss war aus gemauertem Bruchstein oder Ziegeln errichtet, die anderen Stockwerke aus Fachwerk. Die breite Straße wurden von Gehwegen flankiert die durch Öllaternen bei Nacht beleuchtet werden konnten. Der große Marktplatz lag in der Mitte der Stadt und bot vielen Ständen platz. Die auffälligsten Gebäude waren der Justizpalast und die Kathedrale. Vor beiden Bauwerken standen bewaffnete Wachen und das sagte dem Ritter schon alles. Hinter all dem Glanz verbarg sich doch ein Schatten. Die Menschen welchen Falko begegnete schien auch nicht die Freude im Gesicht zu stehen. Warum nur, fragte er sich im Kopf. Nun stoppte der Ritter und blickte auf die Brücke vor sich. Ein Fluß trennte einen Teil der Stadt vom anderen. Direkt hinter der Brücke teilte sich die Straße. Falko Schwarzenschwinge sah dem rechten Abzweig nach der in einer Allee endet. Weit ließ sich nicht hinein sehen was ihm weiter nicht störte. Die linke Seite zog jetzt alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dort lag der Turnierplatz mit der Ehrentribüne, der langen und breiten Sandfläche, den Tribünen für die Bürger. Einige Passewandten richteten gerade den Platz her oder dekorierten die Tribünen. Also stimmte es, was Falko von einem Händler erfahren hatte. Der Baron ließ zu irgend einem Anlass ein Turnier veranstalten. Neugierig trat der Ritter auf den Sandplatz zu einem Passewandten der gerade eine Pause machte. „'''V'erzeihen sie bitte,“ begann Falko nach allen Tugenden der Höflichkeit, „darf man wissen welchem Anlas das Turnier gewidmet ist?“ „Sie sind nicht der erste,“ meinte der junge Mann mit krausem hellbraunem Haar, „eine mysteriöse Frau hatte heute auch schon danach gefragt.“ „Wie sah sie aus?“ wollte der Ritter wissen und dachte an Alexandra. „Sie hatte schwarze Haare,“ erinnerte sich der Mann, „eine ordentliche Frisur und ihrer Gewänder zu urteilen eine gut bürgerliche.“ Falko ließ sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken und kam zu seiner ersten Frage zurück, „warum findet dieses Turnier statt?“ „Wegen, wegen, ich hasse es darüber zu sprechen,“ brummte der Passewandt verärgert, „wegen seiner Mätresse.“ „Sie scheinen diese Frau nicht zu mögen?“ riet der Ritter und spielte weiter den neugierigen Bürger. „Wegen dieser verdammten Heidin betrog der Baron seine Frau,“ sprach der Mann sauer und ballte die Fäuste, „er liebt sie mehr als die Baronin und nun trägt diese miese Zigeunerin seinen Sohn unter dem Herzen.“ Falko musste sich jetzt zusammen reisen damit er sich nicht verriet. „Wann findet das Turnier statt?“ wollte der Ritter wissen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die große Tribüne. „Am nächsten Sonntag nach der Morgenmesse,“ erwiderte der Passewandt und nahm wieder seine Arbeit auf, „fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht was der Pfarrer davon hält?!“ Nach dem er sich verabschiedet hatte verließ Falko den Turnierplatz und kehrte in das Gasthaus zurück. Alexandra wartete schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn und umarmte ihn. Falko wusste jetzt nicht so richtig wie er mit diesem Gruß umgehen sollte. „Haben sie getrunken?“ erkundigte sich der Ritter mit gerunzelter Stirn, „oder ist ihnen das Essen nicht bekommen?“ „Nein, alles in Ordnung,“ lächelte Alexandra, „ich habe euch eben vermisst.“ „Verzeihen sie mir meine Worte,“ entglitt es Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge irritiert, „doch ist es lächerlich da wir uns kaum kennen.“ „Ja, so lächerlich es auch sein mag,“ meinte Alexandra mit freundlichem Gesicht, „ich fühle mich in eurer Nähe sicher und geborgen.“ „Danke,“ erwiderte der Ritter und fühlte sich kurzzeitig verlegen, „so etwas sagten nur wenige über mich.“ „Lasst uns auf unsere Rache zurück kommen,“ lächelte Falko zufrieden, „ich erfuhr heute etwas, dass euch gefallen dürfte.“'' '''''Kapitel 3: Die kleine Kette,... D'er Ritter berichtete Alexandra von dem Gespräch mit dem Passewandten und ließ dabei keine Details aus. Danach beschrieb er den Turnierplatz und dessen Umgebung. Vom kleinen Fluss und die genaue Aufteilung der Tribünen. Die junge Frau hörte aufmerksam zu ohne selbst ein Wort zu sagen. Kämpfen hatte sie zwar gelernt doch fehlte es ihr an wirklicher Kampferfahrung. Auch hatte ihr niemand gezeigt, wie man seine Umgebung zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen konnte. Dieser Ritter war für Alexandra mehr als nur ein Helfer. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ohne ihn kaum im Stande gewesen wäre, ihre Rache in die Tat um zusetzen. „Darf ich euch um etwas bitten,“ brach sie ihr Schweigen, „würdet ihr meine Ausbildung fortsetzen?“ Falko runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach. Er brauchte sie nicht um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen und auf seiner weiteren Reise würde sie ihm ein Klotz am Bein sein. Besonders wenn er ihre Ausbildung fortsetzen sollte. Doch anders herum schätze der Ritter die Gesellschaft mit dieser Frau. Sie ließ ihn manchmal den Ernst des Lebens vergessen und brachte ihn auch vereinzelt zum Lachen. Nein, alles in Ordnung ich habe euch eben vermisst, wiederholte er in seinem Kopf, ja so lächerlich es auch sein mag, ich fühle mich in eurer Nähe sicher und geborgen. „Nein,“ sprach Falko mit harter Stimme und finsterem Blick, „ich werde eure Ausbildung nicht übernehmen!“ Er wartete ab wie Alexandra reagieren würde. Die junge Frau sah traurig auf den Boden und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, „dann gehen wir getrennte Wege wenn die Zigeunerin tot und das Herz des Barons daran zerbrochen ist.“ „Was würdet ihr davon halten,“ meinte der Ritter jetzt mit freundlicher Stimme, „wenn ich euch meine Freundschaft anbiete?!“ Alexandra schluckte und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Sie erblickte das freundliche Grinsen und nahm Falko erneut in die Arme, „danke, ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie eure Worte mein Herz erfreuen.“ „'''B'eginnen wir heute mit deiner Ausbildung,“ lächelte Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge, „mit einer Lektion wie man seine Umgebung für sich zu nutzen weiß.“ Früh am Sonntagmorgen den 3. 02.1109 machten sich der Ritter und sein weiblicher Knappe zum Turnierplatz auf. Alle Bürger der Stadt waren in der Morgenmesse, selbst der Baron mit seiner Gemahlin. Das verschaffte ihnen eine Stunde um den Turnierplatz genauer zu begutachten. Dabei blieb ihnen nicht unbemerkt das schon jemand auf einer der Tribünen herum schlich. „Das ist diese Frau,“ flüsterte Falko leise zu Alexandra hinüber, „von welcher der Passewandt gesprochen hatte.“ „Kennt ihr sie?“ fragte Alexandra kaum hörbar zurück, „ich meine sie schon mal gesehen zu haben.“ Erst nach dem die Frau mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren nicht mehr zu sehen war, erwiderte Falko leise, „wenn meine Erinnerungen richtig sind, gehört sie zur Gefolgschaft des Großinquisitors Godfried von Breen.“ Pünktlich mit dem letzten Glockenschlag verließen sie den Platz wieder. Mit einem kleinen Umweg, falls diese Spionin des Kirchendieners sie doch entdeckt haben könnte, zogen sie sich in das Gasthaus zurück. Gegen Mittag verließen sie das Gebäude wieder um sicher zu gehen, ob die Mätresse auch wirklich die Zigeunerin war, welche Falko suchte. Durch geschicktes Fragen hatten sie in Erfahrung bringen können, dass der Baron jeden Sonntag zur Mittagsstunde mit seiner Mätresse das Badehaus von Birkrabein aufsuchte. Eine bessere Möglichkeit sich zu vergewissern gab es nicht. Der Baron kannte Falko nicht und mit ein wenig Glück, konnte sich auch Laila nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Sie hatte ihn ja zwanzig Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Alexandra entschloss im Gashaus zu bleiben bis der Ritter zurück kam. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass der Baron sie sofort erkennen würde. Das Badehaus war gut besucht und nur ein Teil war durch Bewaffnete abgeteilt. Was den anderen Besuchern aber nicht zu stören schien. Falko saß tief in dem Becken so das nur seine Nase und Augen zu sehen waren. Nun schritten der Baron und die Mätresse zu ihrem Zuber. Da sie sich rasch bewegten, schenkten sie den anderen Besuchern keine Blicke. Diese Frau war Laila und sofort waren die Erinnerungen an den brennenden Scheiterhaufen wieder da. Die kleine Kette welche die Zigeunerin um das linke Handgelenk trug, sah genau so aus wie die, welche er im Hause seiner Mutter gefunden hatte. Wie auch später bei allen Zigeunern der Sippe.'' R'''asch eilte er zum Gasthaus zurück. Mit Freude empfing Alexandra in und begann sofort damit den Ritter aus zu fragen. Zunächst bestätigte Falko das die Mätresse auch die Zigeunerin war, der er nach dem Leben trachtete. Auch hatte der Passewandt recht, was die Schwangerschaft betraf. „Nur in einer Sache können wir uns noch nicht sicher sein,“ beendete Falko seine Erklärungen, „ob das Turnier wirklich am nächsten Sonntag statt findet.“ Beim Abendessen malte der Ritter eine Skizze des Turnierplatzes auf einen Bogen Pergament. Mit dem Schwerpunkt auf den drei Tribünen und den beiden Zugängen. Als nächstes nahm er sechs Schachfiguren aus der hölzernen Schatulle und stellte sie auf die Zeichnung. Alle weißen Figuren, den König, die Dame und einen Läufer platzierte Falko auf der Ehrentribüne. Die drei schwarzen Bauern auf verschiedene Teile der Besuchertribünen. „Die Bauern stehen für die Punkte von denen wir am besten auf die Ehrentribüne zielen können,“ erklärte der Ritter und zeigte noch mal auf die Figuren, „am besten ließe sich von hier aus feuern.“ „Man könnte rasch über den Zugang fliehen,“ riet Alexandra und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum nicht den rechten Zugang Richtung Brücke?“ fragte Falko prüfend, „warum den linken Zugang?“ „Weil auch die Allee zum Palast auf der rechten Seite liegt,“ meinte Alexandra und hoffte richtig zu liegen, „wir müssen also damit rechnen, dass dort mehr Soldaten stehen werden.“ „Gut aufgepasst,“ bestätigte der Ritter mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „auf der linken Seite müssen wir mit weniger Wachen rechnen, dazu die Ritter welche im Turnier teilnahmen.“ „Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft,“ sprach Falko Schwarzenschwinge und stellte weitere Bauern auf die Zeichnung, „könnten die Ritter gegen die Wachen aufgebracht werden, dass verschafft uns noch mehr Zeit unbemerkt zu entkommen.“ ''Epilog; „Ich habe heute Nacht,...“ „'Dennoch gibt es einen Punkt den wir nicht vergessen dürfen,“ bemerkte Falko von Schwarzenschwinge und nahm fünf weitere Schachfiguren aus der Schatulle. Zwei weiße Türme und Läufer, einen weiteren schwarzen Bauern. Die Türme stellte er in den linken und die Läufer in den rechten Zugang, „die Wachen werden uns auf Waffen kontrollieren und besonders schwierig dürfte es werden einen Bogen auf das Gelände zu bringen.“ „So bleiben uns nur zwei Möglichkeiten,“ fuhr der Ritter fort und holte zwei Krüge mit Apfelwein, „kannst du dir sie denken?“ Alexandra sah auf die Zeichnung und die Schachfiguren. Ein Weg war ihr sofort klar doch ein zweiter ging ihr ebenfalls durch den Kopf. Er war etwas aberwitzig doch könnte er unter bestimmten Bedingungen durch aus umgesetzt werden. „Eine Möglichkeit besteht darin die Bögen Samstagnacht oder während der Messe am Sonntag auf der Tribüne zu verstecken,“ sprach die junge Frau mit einem kindlichen Lächeln und nahm jetzt den schwarzen Bauern der noch nicht auf der Zeichnung platziert worden war. Sie stellte die Schachfigur links hinter die Ehrentribüne und nahm noch einen schwarzen Bauern aus der Schatulle. Diesen platzierte sie rechts hinter die Ehrentribüne, „wir können die Bögen über den Fluss auf das Gelände bringen.“ Falko nickte bestätigend und nippte an dem Krug mit Wein. Seine Augen ruhten kurz auf den beiden Bauern und der Ehrentribüne. „Du bist ein wirklich gelehriges Mädchen,“ lobte der Ritter seine Gefährtin und freute sich, „doch jetzt ist es Zeit etwas zu schlafen.“ Alexandra begann sich hinter der Trennwand um zu ziehen und Falko räumte die Krüge und Teller vom Tisch. Nur die Kerze, die Zeichnung und die Schachfiguren ließ er darauf stehen. Nach dem Alexandra fertig war und sich im Bett bequem gemacht hatte zog auch Falko sich um. „Ich denke du brauchst nicht mehr neben dem Bett zu schlafen,“ meinte die junge Frau und grinste über das ganze Gesicht, „ich vertraue dir.“ Das Bett war bequemer als der Schlafplatz und so schlief Falko rasch ein nach dem er die Kerze gelöscht hatte. Diese Nacht träumte er nicht den Alptraum an den er sich mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte. Seine Erinnerungen ließen ihm eine ruhige Nacht. Die Sonne schien durch das Fenster und weckte den Ritter. Z'u seiner Überraschung lag Alexandra in seinen Armen und schlief noch sanft. Falko atmete auf als er feststellte das sie und er noch die vollständigen Nachtgewänder trugen. Alles in bester Ordnung dachte er bei sich und fühlte wieder die gleiche leichte Verlegenheit. „Es ist Montag der 4.02.1109,“ flüsterte Falko in Alexandras Ohr, „zeit zum Aufstehen.“ Die junge Frau richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie gähnte und stand auf, noch immer müde trat sie an den Tisch, den der Ritter gedeckt hatte. „Ich habe heute Nacht dein Herzschlag gespürt,“ sagte die junge Frau während sie sich hinter der Trennwand umzog, „du hast einen so ruhigen Schlaf.“ „Das war nicht immer so,“ meinte Falko und wartete bis er sich umziehen konnte, „es gab eine Zeit da fiel mir das Einschlafen sehr schwer und ich schlief nie lange am Stück.“ Nach dem Frühstück räumte der Ritter den Tisch ab und sah zu seiner Gefährtin, „darf ich dich etwas fragen?“ „Was?“ entgegnete Alexandra neugierig. „Du hast mich nie darauf angesprochen, warum ich mein Schwert gegen Frauen und Männer erhebe,“ sprach Falko von Schwarzenschwinge, „meinst du das hätte nur was mit dem Schicksal meiner Mutter zu tun?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Alexandra mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „ich glaube es hat mehr mit einem Erlebnis aus der Zeit als Knappe zu tun.“ „Du scheinst Menschen gut einschätzen zu können,“ gab der Ritter zu, „der Mann, der mich einst ausbildete, leerte mir das Ehre im Kampf von Nachteil ist.“ „Er sagte mir immer wieder folgende Worte,“ fuhr Falko fort, „auf dem Schlachtfeld ist es gleich ob der Feind ein Mann oder eine Frau ist, jeder der das Schwert erhebt kann durch das Schwert umkommen.“ „Hast du es auch so erlebt?“ wollte Alexandra wissen und lauschte gespannt, „erzähle es mir!“ „Ja einmal,“ erzählte der Ritter und setzte sich seiner Gefährtin gegen über, „es war im letzten Jahr meiner Knappenzeit.“ „Mein Herr und ich wurden ungewollt in einen Konflikt hinein gezogen,“ fuhr Falko fort, „der in einer sehr blutigen Schlacht gipfelte.“ „Ich erinnere mich nicht gerne daran,“ beendete er mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „aber dennoch rufe ich mir immer wieder Teile in Erinnerung, jene Teile aus den ich lernte eine Schlacht zu überleben.“ ''Nachwort „'''W'arum?“ entglitt es der jungen Frau, „wenn es dich doch quält?“ „Bei all dem Blut was in dieser Schlacht vergossen und Tränen danach geweint wurden,“ gab Falko von Schwarzenschwinge zu und sein nachdenkliches Gesicht wich einem zufriedenem Grinsen, „zeigte sie mir wie man mit List und hinterhältigen Taktiken auch nahezu ausweglose Situationen für sich entscheiden kann.“'' „Doch hoffen wir,“ lächelte Falko und legte seine Hände auf Alexandras Schultern, „das unsere Rache nicht in eine nahezu ausweglose Situation gipfelt.“ Helden des dunklen Zeitalters Bild:Ritter Alexandra Van Galen 1.JPG|Alexandra Van Galen Bild:D Ritter Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge 3.JPG|Falko Von Schwarzenschwinge Bild:Ritter Orden des Drachen Isabelle von Trontheim 1.JPG|Isabelle von Trontheim Soundtrack; Kategorie: Chronik Kategorie: Jadekaiser